


Don’t

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: If you told Buck by the end of the night he’d end up pinned to the wall in the bar bathroom making out he wouldn’t believe you. If you told him Eddie would be the one with his tongue down his throat he’d have laughed in your face.Kinda short I wrote it for tumblr but kinda loved it so I’m sharing here too.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Don’t

If you told Buck by the end of the night he’d end up pinned to the wall in the bar bathroom making out he wouldn’t believe you. If you told him Eddie would be the one with his tongue down his throat he’d have laughed in your face.

The 118 all went out for drinks and Buck was having a great night. He was slightly tipsy and being hit on, so he flirted back. He wasn’t going to do anything with her but it’s still kinda nice to feel wanted. Buck glanced over to the booth of his friends everyone was laughing and having a good time, and then his eyes reached Eddie. Eddie had a scowl on his face. If looks could kill everyone in the room would be dead.

“It was nice talking to ya, have a Goodnight.” Buck told the woman before making his way through the crowd. He was about to step into the bathroom when he was pushed in before the door slammed.

“What the hell?” Buck hissed. “Eddie? What are you doing?” 

Eddie didn’t say a word.

“Can’t you wait this bathroom only has one toilet.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Just hurry up.” Buck rolled his eyes.

Eddie stepped closer and closer locking the door before caging Buck against the wall.

“Don’t.” Eddie said softly.

“Don’t? Dont what?”

“Don’t go home with her.” Eddie said with a look of desperation.

“Eddie what does it matter to you? Are you into her? I mean I’ll back off, but I don’t see how you can be you haven’t even talked to her. I know you’re not shallow and wouldn’t want her just for her looks.” 

Eddie was standing incredibly  
close. Chest to chest, before Eddies lips met his.

“ I don’t want you to go with her.” Eddie said again resting his forehead on Bucks.

“I wasn’t going to.” Buck whispered.

“We’re you doing it on purpose? Trying to make me jealous?”

“No, but if I’d known that was all it would take to get you to kiss me I would have done that a long time ago. Kiss me again this time use a little more tongue.” Buck smirked.

Eddie kissed Buck again this time adding more tongue as per Bucks request. A moan escaped Buck, and he felt Eddie chuckle against his lips.

“Can we maybe take this somewhere else? As much as I like kissing you this bathroom is kinda gross.” Eddie said scrunching his nose.

“Yeah let’s go.”

“One more thing. I love you.” Eddie smiled.

“I love you too, I can’t believe our first kiss and I love you was in some disgusting bar bathroom.” Buck smiled. “I don’t care though I’m just happy to finally be here.”

“Me too. I promise to be more romantic in less disgusting settings in the future.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Buck grinned.


End file.
